


Changes

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: The May family wasn't exactly known for their affectionate nature.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Changes

The May family wasn't exactly known for their affectionate nature. Brian could count on one hand the exact number of times that he'd been hugged by his parents on separate occasions, and could count on the other the amount of times that he'd heard an 'I love you' come from their mouths since he had been given the ability to remember. 

Brian knew his parents loved him. His father had, after all, spent several months building Red with him, and one of his pass times involved sitting with his mother and talking about their days, but it just wasn't something that was spoken about, or again physically. Brian had been upset by this, especially when he'd started school and while his schoolmates' parents were hugging them and giving goodbyes that involved 'I love you's', his father was clapping his shoulder and his mother was kissing his cheek, but that was alright. 

Like all things, Brian grew used to it. He smiled and pretend that it didn't bother him in the slightest after the first few dead-end conversations, and his parents didn't seem bothered by it, either. Hugs were a privilege, and hearing his parents say that they loved him was a mere wish in the sky of stars. But as he'd grown older, Brian had become grown to giving handshakes instead of hugs, to be cold while still being warm. 

Of course, it was only Brian's luck that he ended up falling in love with three men who liked to hug, to kiss, to wrap their arms around his shoulders, to whisper their love for him at every given chance. Brian had been freaked out by this in the mildest of ways, but had tried to take it in stride. He wasn't the sort of person to make a big deal of things, after all. 

Freddie was, arguably, the most affectionate of them all. He absolutely loved to envelope Brian in his arms and kiss him, and Brian did too, of course, but it took a good few months for him to stop having to smother a yelp whenever Freddie came up behind him like a serial murderer from a film. Freddie always had that shining concern in his eyes, but Brian was always able to assuage his fears. 

Roger was a bit of a cuddle bug, as they always went. He was always there to hang onto Brian in the middle of the night, nose buried in Brian's hair and arms clutched tight around Brian's stomach, and Brian would lay there, feeling suffocated, until Roger's hands would start, perhaps unconsciously or maybe knowingly, would starts stroking Brian's hair, and Brian would start to relax. 

John was a bit more sneaky with his affection. A kiss there, a hug there. John would hold Brian's hand underneath the table, stroke his hair while they were in the shower together under the pretense of shampooing it. John would sit down beside Brian on the couch while watching a television show, holding Brian tight against his chest. 

Truth be told, Brian wasn't sure what to make of all the affection, of the love that he felt in his chest every time Freddie whispered it in the throes of passions, or whenever Roger said it while he was cooking breakfast, or when John proclaimed it while they were showering. 

But he would've have it any other way. 


End file.
